Un Au revoir
by Arakasi
Summary: Mmmmh... Pas grand chose à ajouter au titre. Couple: Yoruchi Urahara. Oneshot plutôt court, trés calme, trés chaleureux.


Auteur:devinez…

Couple: Urahara / Yoruichi

Disclaimer: pas à moi, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Bien dommage mais je n'y peut rien.

B'allez, ceci est ma première fanfic sur Bleach, normalement j'écrit plutôt sur Naruto. Mais j'étais vraiment déçue de voir un si petit nombre de fanfics françaises sur ce site concernant cette superbe série. Ct'une honte!

Je n'ai jamais réussi non plus à dénicher de fanfics sur ce couple que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, alors qu'en générale, je ne suis pas amatrice de romances. L'exception qui confirme la règle, si l'on veut :)

J'ai honte mais je les trouve géniaux tous les deux… J'espère que cet one-shot assez court vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Très bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Un « Au revoir »**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressent le seuil de pierre, illuminent la devanture du magasin, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Un lieu banal, un lieu comme tous les autres, une simple échoppe de commerce, semblable à toutes celles que l'on peut trouver dans les recoins d'une grande ville. 

Le curieux, si ce lieu déserté pouvait exciter la curiosité de qui que ce soit, remarquerait bien quelques petits détails troublants.

Il noterait peut-être l'atmosphère calme, sereine que semble dégager le bâtiment aux volets si souvent clos, le nombre restreint de visiteurs et de clients, les horaires d'ouverture farfelues et aléatoires semblant changer au gré des humeurs lunatiques de son étrange propriétaire et tant d'autres petites absurdités sans grande importance.

Mais nul ne s'y intéresse. Nul ne prend la peine d'observer plus attentivement les profondeurs chichement éclairées du magasin ou de déchiffrer le panneau surplombant la vitrine proclamant « Magasin Urahara ». Nul ne se soucie de noter la présence des deux garnements qui traînent dans les environs, le plus jeune coursant son amie en pleurs à grand renfort de hurlements et de menaces. Nul ne se demande quelles étranges marchandises peut bien proposer le colosse moustachu qui semble servir de vendeur. Nul ne se pose de questions sur le patron de tout ce petit monde, homme souriant et excentrique, drapé dans un large manteau, les yeux perdus dans l'ombre du chapeau qu'il s'obstine à porter à l'intérieur tout comme à l'extérieur. On peut parfois le voir se promener sur la pelouse laissée à l'abandon, une canne à la main , un éventail dans l'autre, réprimandant gentiment les gamins trop bruyants.

Et cela lui convient parfaitement.

* * *

Mais pour l'instant le seuil est déserté, ni rires d'enfant, ni hurlements et pleurs ne viennent troubler le calme de ce début de matinée. 

Un grincement strident et les volets de bois sont relevés, laissant entrer la lumière à flot. Un splendide jeune femme à la peau d'ébène sort, étirant ses bras musclés au dessus de sa tête. Elle adresse un sourire de bienvenu au soleil matinal.

Quelqu'un dans les ombres du magasin laisse entendre un bâillement tonitruant.

- Tu es bien matinale, se plaint une voix masculine enrouée. Il ne doit même pas être neuf heures…

Yoruichi tourne les yeux vers l'entrée où son ami émerge, chapeau enfoncé sur les yeux comme d'accoutume. Elle lui adresse une grimace moqueuse.

- Dis plutôt que tu t'amollis. Toujours ne rien faire, rester dans ton petit magasin, se coucher tard le soir, se lever tôt l'après-midi. Tsss tsss… Un train de vie digne d'un ancien capitaine…

Il s'appuie de l'épaule contre la paroi de bois, canne posée nonchalamment contre sa hanche et rit :

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Bien entendu qu'elle le sait. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas pour autant de le taquiner sur la question, petite vengeance personnelle pour toutes les fois où lui ne s'est nullement gêné pour la railler à la moindre occasion offerte.

- Vraiment ? Rappelle moi la dernière fois où tu t'es levé avant sept heures du matin.

Kisuke se prend la tête entre les mains dans un geste mélodramatique.

- Aaaah… lâche-t-il d'un ton exagérément geignard. Aie pitié de moi ! J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable…

- Les humains appellent cela une « gueule de bois », ricane-t-elle. Cela te dit quelques chose ?

- Vaguement oui… Tu es vraiment dépourvue de toute compassion, une femme cruelle et immorale…

Yoruichi hausse les épaules, hésite un très bref instant :

- Kisuke ?

- Mmmmh… Mouais ?

- Je vais devoir y aller.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite puis hoche la tête, sans perdre le sourire. Bien entendu qu'elle doit s'en aller. Qu'elle doit partir, s'éclipser, s'envoler. Il pourrait lui demander combien de temps durera son voyage, il pourrait lui demander quand elle reviendra, mais il ne le fait pas. Les chats sont ainsi, ils s'en vont sans un bruit dans la chaleur de l'aube. Ils voyagent toujours seuls, de toit en toit, de ville en ville, d'errance en errance. Et nul ne leur demande où les mèneront leur pas ou quand il reviendront à la maison.

Les chats sont ainsi. Yoruichi est ainsi.

Et Kisuke peut la comprendre mieux que personne, car il est son meilleur, son plus vieil ami et surtout car lui aussi éprouve ce besoin. Le besoin, le désir de la solitude, de l'évasion, de se détacher parfois des gens, des lieux, du reste du monde. D'aller voir ailleurs.

Il rassasie ce besoin d'une manière un peu différente. Quand elle part frôler de ses pas des sols étranger, ouvrir les yeux sur d'autres villes, d'autres lieux ; lui s'envole en esprit, suit la course des nuages très haut dans le ciel, s'envole avec eux dans les hauteurs de son imagination fertile, s'enfonce dans les profondeurs fascinantes de la science.

Elle partira peut-être pour une semaine, deux semaines, deux mois, deux ans. Il ne le sait pas mais ne l'interrogera pas.

Il pourrait tendre le bras, lui prendre la main, lui demander : « Ne veux tu pas rester ? Rester avec moi encore un jour ? Jusqu'à demain ? Et peut-être le jour suivant ? Et encore celui qui suivra… », mais il ne le fera pas. Il n'en a pas le droit, de même que Yoruichi n'a pas le droit de lui demander d'abandonner sa science, d'abandonner ses hauteurs. Et il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment non plus.

Ils sont amis, de bien vieux amis, peut-être même un peu plus que cela et ils savent pertinemment ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas, ne pourront jamais demander à l'autre.

Alors Kisuke sourit :

- Bon voyage, déesse ! dit-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire un brin moqueur : Rappelle toi que je laisserai toujours une bonne soucoupe de lait pour toi devant le magasin. Pense juste à gratter à la porte.

Yoruichi rit puis redevient sérieuse un bref instant.

La jeune femme s'approche de l'homme, pose sa main sur son torse, l'embrasse, un baiser calme, serein. Il fait glisser ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs, juste pour sentir encore un fois leur bruissement soyeux. Elle caresse légèrement la joue pâle et mal rasée, puis se recule.

Kisuke ne tente pas de la retenir, de prolonger encore un peu la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bye Kisuke ! Porte-toi bien et évite les coups bas, ça ne t'apportera que des problèmes.

Il hausse un sourcil faussement indigné :

- Je ne fait jamais de coups bas.

Yoruichi s'éloigne déjà, lui décochant un regard incrédule et amusé par-dessus son épaule.

- Porte-toi bien aussi, déesse. Et au revoir.

Elle lui sourit.

* * *

Toujours appuyé contre le mur, il suit des yeux la silhouette élancée, la regarde disparaître au coin d'une ruelle, puis se laisse glisser en position assise, jambes croisées, dos appuyé contre la vitrine. La tête rejetée en arrière, il ferme les yeux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, profitant de la douce chaleur du soleil levant. Il va faire beau aujourd'hui. Il s'en réjouit, comme il a appris à se réjouir de chaque petit plaisir que pouvait lui offrir sa vie mouvementée. 

Elle est partie comme elle l'a déjà fait tant et tant de fois et ils se sont dit « au revoir » comme ils l'ont toujours fait, calmement, tranquillement, sans déballages d'émotions inutiles.

Et tout est très bien ainsi.

Yoruichi lui manquera, bien sûr, elle lui manquera toujours. Mais il a accepté cela, comme l'on accepte tous les petits et multiples inconvénients qui jalonnent un vie. Le cœur peut-être un peu lourd, il se sent pourtant serein, détendu, en paix.

Il ne sait combien de temps durera son errance, où elle la mènera, vers quels lieux, quelles terres, combien de temps il restera sans la voir. Mais il y a une chose qu'il sait, une chose qui ne changera jamais : elle reviendra.

Tôt ou tard, dans deux semaines, deux mois, deux ans, il sait qu'elle finira toujours pas revenir à lui.

Tout comme elle sait qu'il sera toujours là pour lui ouvrir sa porte, pour l'inviter à venir partager une coupe de saké, pour écouter les longs récits de ses voyages et pour finir par lui ouvrir ses draps.

Kisuke tire d'une poche sa pipe, la bourre d'un geste tranquille, puis aspire lentement sa première bouffée de la journée avant de la relâcher, s'élevant avec le fin ruban de fumée vers les cieux.

* * *

Deux rues plus loin, un chat noir baille en direction du soleil et reprend sa route de son pas léger et silencieux, sa fourrure sombre brillant sous la lumière du petit matin.

* * *

Pensez à me laisser quelques commentaires, ça fera toujours trés plaisir!

Il est possible que d'autres drabbles sur la série viennent s'ajouter à cette fic, quand ma fanfic principale m'en laissera le temps et que j'aurais envie de me détendre.


End file.
